Talk:Nevan (Devil Arm)
Rockin' witch I think trivia point about rock should stay. It has to do something with DMC, as it explains link between "rock" and "devils" and why rock genre was chosen for "music devil". It would be strange to see opera devil, you know :) Another example of such link is Dante himself. He is half-devil and loves rock music. And Nero follows him... I'm just not sure where to place it - in Background or in Trivia. Flia 20:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't read as having anything to do with Nevan, though, or explaining anything more than "There's rock music in a demonic game". Plus, you have nonsense like "many concerned people still fear this form of music.". :Nevan is not an "opera" devil, though, it's meant to look like an old-timey burlesque parlor. Then again, there is an "opera devil" - a particularly famous one, with several movies about him. At best, something like this would fit in the "Music of DMC series", particularly for DMC3 (as the earlier games had more symphonic, eerie sound), but the paragraph simply does not give any reason why it should be on this page.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, it isn't mine, I just get back someone else's phrase :) And I didn’t mean that Nevan is an opera devil either (say this just to make things clearer). But maybe just give it a chance? There is no such urgent matter that it must be deleted right now. Though it certainly should at least rephrased. Something like "Probably the electro-guitar was chosed as a prototype for the Devil arm because..." P.S.: I suspect I should know what famous opera devil are you talking about, but I just can’t remember… Flia 23:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I wasn't blaming you for that phrase. It was a general statement like "and then you have Germany". As for the paragraph, if you really want to keep it, it would fit on the DMC3 Soundtrack page, or the "Music of the Devil May Cry series" article (do we have that?). But it just doesn't have anything to do with the character's background.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, well, maybe. Don't want to prolong this discussion, though I'm still not persuaded. I personally think that it has even less sense in "music" articles - it's just style of this game. (Although maybe somewhere in comparison of first and third/forth games... hmm.) I wish someone third said something here. Flia 19:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Vampire About Nevan, I did some reading up, and doesn't she more closely resemble a Dearg-Dul of vampire legend rather than an actual succubus? IIRC, it's a vampire that seduces men, but rather than feeding on sexual energy, they feed off of blood. According to Celtic legends, they are fond of poets and musicians, and they're also said to lead their victims into underwater prisons. It would explain much about Nevan, wouldn't it? '-A Not-user of the wiki' :Hm, interesting. Although I would say that legends about succubi and vampires have some common points... Can you tell where you have found that? A link perhaps? Or was it a paper source? :To think of that, I cannot remember if it was exactly said somewhere that she is a succubus. (Other than that succubus is a type of demon... But then, a lot of characters in DMC come from sources not related to demons at all.) I have to check that. Flia 19:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd read it first in The Compendium of Vampires and Other Perilous Creatures of the Night, but as that didn't have very much information, I'd searched it on Google and found this link, this one, and this one. '-A Not-user of the wiki' There was once an edit with vampire theory, but it was rolled back because it hadn't any backup. I think now it can be discussed once more... Kryten, you have to comment on this. Flia 19:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :According to wikipedia, there isn't much confirmed info on Dearg Dul in mythology. While the page claims that they are the muse of poets (which would fit with the opera house), it also says they can't change shape (and the bat form is against that). :This looks like it would work a lot better (Especially if there was evidence of a Dearg Dul named Nevan), but the problem is is that all of the sources given are highly unreliable, except for the book, which is only a little unreliable. I really wish we could find mention of this thing in a respected chronicle of mythological creatures. However, the bat association makes it pretty clear she is a vampire, so "Irish vampire" (red hair!) works very well. Personally, I'm okay with saying she's an Irish vampire.Glorious CHAOS! 09:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Nevan ( Devil Arm ) I don't why the creator created Nevan ( Devil Arm ) with four strings and said that it's a guitar. Bass got four strings and guitar got more...Anybody had the answer? :In Japanese, at least, a bass is still called a type of guitar, so it's probably just that. ::EDIT: Apparently, in English, too. It's simpler to just call it a guitar, then.Glorious CHAOS! 01:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) This thing is slow The title says everything 21:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC)